Jack Stringer's Adventures
by The Dark Shadow Fox
Summary: Jack Stringer Adventures is story about a human having the power to teleport to different dimensions. He then goes on to meet Anakin Skywalker, Female Tails and many others and his own Pokemon adventure The story has some loopholes. Won't be updated soon since i am concentrating on my other story. SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please. Please. Please review so that I can improve. Sorry there is no actual sonic stuff in it but I promise the next chapter will it is just to get the story in a good setup first.**

**It is set before the sonic adventure games but my OC is from this world so he knows what will happen.**

**This story is really to get my head around writing because I am going to do a better one after this one. It won't feature to much actual Sonic adventure stuff because it will be mostly about my OC and a few other Sonic characters.**

**And if anyone wants there OC in here please leave a review and their OC and a description of their character and personality and how they look like. I will choose the most appropriate one for my story.**

**REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**DISCLAIMER: If it is not obvious Sonic and any characters are owned by SEGA and Star Wars is owned by Disney I think and Pokémon is owned by Game Freak. Jack Stringer is my own creation and the story also.**

I have always wanted to live in Sonic's world or Mobius whatever you want to call it. My name is Jack Stringer and I am 16 years old. I live on cattle station on the East Coast. People always think that the Australian cattle stations are in the middle of nowhere which is wrong because I live in one. Another Interesting fact is my French heritage and as such I am, with my dad, an expert crossbow handler. I now have perfected the art of crossbow making and no I have made 6 round pump action crossbow with a range of a hundred meters. Needless to say crossbows are illegal in Australia and we don't show them are crossbows. At the moment I am going to the hill paddock to move the cattle to the lower paddock. Since Dad is a firm believer in tradition we use horses instead of motorbikes.

I made my way to the group of cattle and I started moving my horse behind them. Since us 'Frenchies' don't really like dogs we have to manage with out them.

CRACK… BOOM

Great! It started thundering.

I quickly rode back to the stable and dismounted and cleaned my horse. I went inside our house and I found a note saying '_We are in town and we might not be home in till midnight.' _

I can't believe it I get 15 hours all to myself. _Yessss! _

By now the thundering had stopped and started my laptop up and I started watching cut scenes from sonic generations. I own a Wii so I can't play generations. Sonic has always been my favourite game but I also want sonic adventure 2 battle but it cost way too much.

_1 hour later…_

After finishing the cut scenes I went outside to start practicing with my slingshot. Not one of those elastic ones but the hard core leather ones. I have already mastered the crossbow and now I am aiming to master the slingshot. When I threw my four stones I went to the creek to get some more rocks. When I arrived I saw this peculiar stone. It was perfectly round and white but it was definitely a rock.

All of a sudden a purple swirl of smoke came out the rock and started turning on the spot. Unexplainably I got attracted to the centre and I slowly dissipated into the mist.

In this mist form I found myself in the white chamber with three purple swirls and another behind. The one behind me was probably was the one I went through. As I started to turn around to go back I saw some signs on top of the portals which is what I thought they were. On the left portal was sign saying Star Wars, the middle one was Sonic the Hedgehog and the right portal said Pokémon

I felt strangely attracted to the Star Wars one. I didn't know why but I went through it. I found myself on top of some big grey and noisy generator of sorts.

As I got myself down and I saw some people walk past. I then realized that they were the characters from Star Wars I the phantom menace! There was Padme with her purple robe and the two Jedi I was sure to be Ob Wan Kenobi and the other one I couldn't remember. I quickly hid behind myself behind the generator.

(Third person view)

Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared in front of a huge door. Jack realized that he was at the end of the phantom menace episode and the figure was Darth Maul and so he snuck up to N-1 star fighter and waited. Soon enough as he expected the Jedi followed the shadowy figure and the others dispersed to the star fighters.

(Jack's view)

I saw the little boy that I deduced was Anakin Skywalker appeared beside the one I was hiding by and he climbed in. I knew he needed my help in this situation so I climbed in. He didn't seem to notice me so I was surprised. But then I glanced down at myself and what I found was a shock. I had turned invisible but I knew I could talk.

(Anakin's view)

I felt something brush me but I didn't see what did it. I then heard a voice of a teenager. The voice whispered "Don't freak out, stay quiet, I won't hurt you" "huh?" "I will help you" It then went silent. "Who are you?" It responded "That is not for you to know except that you could say I am a good guy".

(Jack's view)

I knew he was naïve so he settled with that. I then saw the canopy closing and I warned "it's closing; the star fighter is getting ready." "What do you mean?" he asked. Suddenly some droidekas rolled up to Padme and the like. "We must help them" He exclaimed "fine let me do the controls but you don't need to move because I can do it myself" "huhh…okay". I grabbed the joystick and it felt just like the one back home when I play Star Wars Squadron Leader. It all came back to me. I knew what I was doing.

I started up the fighter and pressed the left side button. The lasers shot out and hit the droidekas dead on. "Cool!" Anakin exclaimed. Padme gave Anakin a shocked and thankful face" "Not done yet" I said as we followed the rest of the N-1 Star Fighters "Where are we going? Because my master said to stay quite." he sounded worried. "Don't worry I know what I am doing."

As we got closer to the control ship I started seeing all the fighters. I knew what to do. I decided to have a little fun. I started blasting robot fighters right and left. I scored 10 kills in just 5 minutes…well I am that good… I then started going down into the hangar. "Uhh… do you think this is a good idea?" "Positive". I swerved left then right and blasted a few things on the way and finally got to where I wanted to go the reactors. I shot my four torpedoes and swerved right fast and started racing back through the hangar as I heard explosions. "Woppee!" Anakin exclaimed. I then started for the Naboo hangar. As we touched down I started thinking. "Anakin quickly get out!" "Why…" "Do it!" as I opened the canopy and forced Anakin out "Bye Anakin, be good!" and then I started for the portal near the top of the hangar and shot through it. I didn't want any questions asked about me.

Tumbled through the white room and I found a scaled down version of an N-1 in my hand. TOTALY COOL. I then started for my home portal and came back to where I was. It said 12 o'clock midday. _I guess that time goes the same way in each portal world and now I have something to do._

**What do you guys think? Please any review please and even bad ones so to give me feedback.**

**As I said there will be sonic stuff in the next chapter. Hope you had a nice read. Please review to tell me if this story is okay or not and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully it hasn't been a long time since my last chapter and as promised this chapter is set in Sonic's world!**

**DISCLAIMER: SEGA owns Sonic and the like, Disney owns Star Wars and any star fighters mentioned and Game Freak owns Pokémon.**

**I am still waiting for some good OCs from you guys and reviews**

_Why the freaking heck did the stupid portal need to open in the creek._

I started for my home dripping wet. I got my wet clothes off and hung them on the clothes line and I went inside and had a real hot shower. As I put clean clothes on I saw an email warning on my laptop.

_Hows it going dude,_

_I just finished 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time". Ha you still playing the blue blur?_

_See ya_

He is so annoying!

Well any way, I made my way to the fridge and I took out the leftover lasagne and heated it up in the microwave. After eating, I went outside and I decided that I should try and go to the Sonic Portal. I figured that if I held the stone I could start this portal thing up again.

As I guessed it did and I got sucked into the familiar purple misty portal again.

_Shoot! I forgot to bring that star fighter with me because I could use it in Sonic's world. Oh well I guess that I will have to go back and get it._

So I went back and found the mini star fighter, right where I put it and I had put it on the dining table. I then thought that should bring my crossbow because I did not know what I was going to encounter and so I also brought a nine millimetre pistol with as many cartridges as possible that my Dad kept. So I went back through the portal and found myself back in the white chamber. I thought it would be good to go through the middle portal.

Instantly I turned into that invisible form of myself when I entered the world and even my weapons turned invisible but since my N-1 was so big it didn't or something like that. I checked my surroundings it looked like I had arrived in the mystic ruins.

_I better get away before someone notices the fighter._

I climbed in and I strapped myself in and activated the hovering engines and I got the weapons ready, you can't be too safe. As I thought, an anthropomorphic squirrel peeked from behind the ruin on my right. The squirrel checked to see if anyone was around and he slowly started creeping up. This one looked haggard and worn. It must have been scrounging for stuff.

Well enough was enough I started the main engines and shot away with dismayed look on the squirrel's face.

What was so abnormal to me was that the sky was always blue and no clouds in sight. I guess weather only happened when bad things happen here in Sonic's world. I gazed at the ground below it look a lot like earth but it seemed that the world sort of was a lot greener and it didn't seem to be farmed much.

I saw some clouds in the distance. Immediately I thought that something bad was happening.

"Enemy fighters at 11 o'clock" I called to no one "Roger, what should I do till then?" **(Brownie points to who knows where this quote comes from.)**

The fighters which looked a lot like the robots seen in sonic unleashed were hounding a purple biplane. I then saw the distinctive two tails in a circle on the tail. I realized that it was Tails and he seemed to be overwhelmed by them which seemed out character of him.

I decided to help him. I didn't know they were so easy compared to what the star wars episode was.

I engaged the first robot and simply blasted it out of the sky. It got hit and it went and veered to the right and fell into the robot next to it. And suddenly I was out of the fight. I went to fast. I slowed down a lot when I turned around I started shooting randomly at the fighters getting ready to dive attack on to Tails. I started tailing another but it seemed to notice me and it did a barrel roll. Stupid robot! It didn't give me a fight I simply steadied my aim and did one well-placed shot. Another started having fun but it was monotonous because I was blasting them left and right but it seemed that tails was having a hard time still. There were ten left… I launched my torpedoes and they started homing on all of them but I left Tails alone. I then went and took some altitude so as to hide myself.

Tails was curious but I guessed he seemed to have little fuel left so if followed him with the sun to my back. Soon he landed at his work shop. I decided to stay up for a bit and let him get out. He started gazing at the sky. I quickly overshot the workshop and flipped back and landed softly behind Tails.

(Tails' View)

"What a weird fight. Doctor Eggman had sent his top squadrons to stop me bring this emerald back." I sighed "That golden fighter sure could fight and he picked them off so easily. I so wan to meet the pilot."

I stared at the sky for a bit longer and looked at the churning sea at the bottom of the cliff.

"Then you will meet the pilot. I am behind you"

I jumped around and there was the golden fighter two meters away but no sign of a pilot.

"I am invisible but I will prove I am alive. See that tree to the right of you the big one. Look at it closely I will shoot a bolt to it." A voice explained.

"Okay" I meekly said.

"You sound a lot like Anakin, you know." The voice said and at the same time an arrow shot out nowhere into the big tree.

"Okay, I believe you but can you show yourself and who is Anakin?" I said questionly

"I can't show myself and I will not tell you anything about Anakin and if you forgot to be polite like you normally are you would have asked my name which is Stringer." Stringer said sarcastically.

"Sorry" I said with my head down.

"Why don't you show me around?" Stringer asked.

**See! It did have Sonic stuff in it.**

**Hope you like it.**

**See ya next time.**

**Actually do you think that I should sort of have some sort talk show at the start or something?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is set after the all the known adventures of Sonic.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic and co is owned by SEGA and Star Wars and co is owned by Disney.**

Tails and my friendship grew from that day onwards. As I knew everything that was going to happen to Sonic and his friends I told Tails what he needed to know and where to be at the right moment. He also grew in his aeroplane skills by learning under my wing. I never let him use the N-1 because he was not up to the standard to fly it. But I increased his knowledge of aeroplane mechanics. But I could only come on the weekends because of school. I did my schoolwork in the white chamber because time seemed to stop so I did all my work in it to do it quickly. Of course I became super smart because of what I learnt in the white chamber. I would spend hours on end reading through everything I could. And that is how I learnt that Tails was a female. I studied every book in the station square library and I got a DNA sample of Tails and figured out that Tails was a girl. It also seemed possible because Tails' gender has never been specified in Sonic 2. But I haven't told him or her about my findings yet.

Today was Saturday. I did the usual and finished my work and spent a few hours checking on the latest scientific progress in the field of aeronautics. I finally felt ready to go to Tails.

I came up to his house and nocked well not really I just go around and to go to the workshop. Sure enough there was him.

"Hello Tails." I said.

"Hey Stringer, I've almost finished my modifications on the Tornado." He replied.

"Tails, I need to talk to you, outside."

"Huh, okay"

I went outside and stood by Tails' side and asked him "Have ever you felt what it is to be a female."

"Um…uh… why do you ask" he stammered. My suspicions were correct.

"Tails how long you have kept this secret."

"What sec secr secret." He stammered again.

I was trying to open him up without going directly.

"You know what I am talking about don't you." I said flatly.

"…Yes…."

"Tails it is not going to change anything, at least for the moment…" I said "It is going to be hard for you to keep the secret any longer know, I am guessing maybe next year major changes in your body will make you look female for sure and any way your voice is changing."

"I know." He or she said.

"Well your secret is safe with me and anyway everyone will think of me as an illusion."

"I know" Tails giggled. _Good that is good sign._

"You will have to move on…" I stated.

"….." she stayed silent.

"Well anyway, you were going to show me your tornado." I turned around and pulled Tails along.

"This is the Tornado FX." She proudly said.

There in front of me was what I thought looked like Tails' original plane but this one seemed to have glass canopy on it and it seems that the top wings were set lower down. The tail was sleeker and the flight controls were nowhere to be seen.

"it seems to me that you have added fly-by-wire controls and a HUD unit in the cockpit." I remarked.

"Yup, all by myself." Tails beamed.

"But I think you should put a more conical shape engine and propeller at the front to increase your speed." I said

"No problem, I get to learn from the best." She said.

"Uh Tails I am pretty sure you are the better mechanic here. I just have better technology then you do and don't ask me if you can see my fighter because you are still not ready for it." I stated flatly.

"Well what engine do you suggest we use?" Tails said.

"I will bring the plans for the engine that best fit next week but I think you will need to teach Sonic how to use the Tornado FX." I replied. "Do I have to?" She whined. "Yes you do, there will be a day when you need to let Sonic use the Tornado."

_An hour later…_

"Okay Sonic." Tails explained for the third time "it is basically the same since you last flew except for the controls are more responsive and the HUD unit will display all the things you need to know on the canopy,"

"To easy!" Sonic called out.

"So why don't you try know?" Tails asked gain.

"I totally understand know." Sonic winked and hopped into the plane.

The Blue blur as people called Sonic was stationary at the moment so he hardly looked like a blur. Sonic started up the engine and started easing it up the runway and he checked the flight information. "Huh…don't understand half of the text but I'll manage." He complained.

After a few hours of flight Sonic was flight worthy.

"Hey Tails, I all ways new you were smart but here you just blew me away. The Tornado is so much cooler." Sonic exclaimed.

"Thanks." Tails smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

After a few minutes of chat and some Chilli Dogs Sonic left to go on to one of his 'walks'.

"You seem uncomfortable around Sonic…but from what I know you two are best friends." I raised my brow.

"Why do you need to notice everything?" Tails frowned.

"It was plainly noticeable; you were fidgeting like a typewriter, if I may use the expression." I stated.

"It's because Sonic always talks about himself and takes all the credit." Tails shouted.

"No need to shout." I replied calmly "You are right in some sense but he did acknowledge your intelligence."

"Humph" She pouted.

"Tails…" I sighed and shaking my head "He is the world hero and your best friend."

"Well to me you are my best friend." She replied.

"That is not possible Tails, Sonic is supposed to be your best friend not me. Sonic would be lost without you." I said.

"Well he has to learn to appreciate me more anyway." She said.

**Well did you like this turn of ideas. I had to incorporate a talking chapter into the story to have practice.**

**See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The start of a new adventure for Tails! This where the real story starts.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic and co is owned by SEGA and Disney owns Star Wars.**

**Uhh… Do you know how to make it more exciting the introduction?**

**And I am running out of ideas to make this story interesting but don't worry I am already working on the main story.**

1 year later…

It has been four years since I met Tails. Tails' voice was cracking a lot and she had to concentrate on what she was saying to sound male and she was getting a lot of sore throats and I think it will be soon when Tails can no longer hide her female features. Luckily Sonic has been going on a lot of long walks to not notice Tails much so more often than not I was the one taking care of Tails when she was sick. I am now studying aerospace engineering at a famous university in Australia. All my time with Tails helped me with my work.

Every weekend I would drive back to my parents' farm.

Just now I am in Sonic's world on my way to Tails's Lab. But before I went to Tails I needed to go to the N-1 fighter that I hid. As I got it out I thought_ I need to make Tails a fighter so that she can come with me where ever I go._

To many it would take a long time but since I could go to the white chamber I built in what seemed to be 1 second because time stops in the white chamber and because of all of my experience with plains and stuff.

_Okay so, the hyper drive engine is made from an alloy of carbon and titanium and the fluid ejector links up to the mega drive._

_The mega drive links up with the void generator…_

An Hour Later….

And the final white and blue coat was finished. Understanding the fighter wasn't hard because of the many times I had to fix my own. But loading the navigator took the longest because the information involved was hard to upload.

Finally the N-2 was finished.

I looked at my creation and I started stroking the left engine. The entire star fighter was beautiful. The blue and white design was futuristic. I needed to differentiate the two fighters easily to have them ready for the right person. Of course Tails needed to learn how to control such an aircraft and I knew just the thing.

I went back to my world and went to my bedroom I needed my laptop and my joystick and took them with me. I started up the star wars squadron leader and selected the Naboo fighter.

I went out in to the mobian soil and started running to the laboratory. When I got nearer I saw egg pawns swarming the place and with Sonic in the middle of it. Even Sonic seemed to be in trouble since there were so many as they just kept going into the bunch. It seemed I needed to help him anyway. So I took my N-1 out of my pocket and immediately it grew to it normal size. I boarded the/; fighter** (can we just call it an aeroplane now, please?)** and just fired the one torpedo and just simply blew them all away.

(Tails view)

Stringer's surprise fight was quick all the egg pawns were just blown away. I am still amazed at his plane. Sonic was just recuperating from the blast and stood up "What was that?" Sonic exclaimed. I just sat silently.

The golden streak settled down on to the runway and the canopy opened. "Who there?" Sonic asked.

(Stringers view)

I decided to sort of reveal myself to Sonic. "Hi Tails, who that dude next to you he looks sort of like Shadow." I said teasingly.

"What the freaking heck is going on?" Sonic shouted. "Oh I know you're the poo blur." I said

"Who said that?"

"Sonic meet Stringer and Stringer, stop being stupid."

"Harsh man, totally can't have fun with Sonic." I said.

"Who the heck is talking."

"Sonic can you just stand still or what." I exclaimed "I am invisible and you can't see me."

"Ohhhh….."

I then said bye and quickly took off with the fighter.

(Sonic's view)

"So who is he."

"He is my mentor, friend, smart and totally a mystery to me and I have known him for about 4 years."

"…"

"Yes I do understand, I didn't tell you before because he didn't want to and there was no reason to anyway." Tails continued.

"Uhhhh…." I stammered again. "Well I be off." I ran off.

"Whatever."

(stringer's view)

I decided to spy on sonic for a while, the poo blur as I like to call him. What's wrong with calling the world's greatest hero don't you think he deserves it at least for a while.

What I don't understand is why Sonic seemed so flustered with Tails introduce me. Anyway I started following him. What you say, well just because I got my fighter from Star Wars I can still improve it like adding stealth features and the like but too bad the fighter only go Mach 3. Really for a Star wars fighter they should go way faster than that. Oh well and anyway I upgraded it to 4 Mach know.

Sonic only goes the speed of sound so 1 Mach so I easily caught up to him. It was getting dark outside.

Sonic was running far that is for sure.

I'm waiting…

Ah finally he stops and he looks around. I don't know why stop right in the middle of field. The field was near a sheer cliff and trees around it. Sonic started kicking the ground or something. I am not sure. Sonic always seemed to be weird to me a little.

Hey that another thing about Mobius they don't seem to have meat because they have no cows. Makes me wonder is chilidog only made out of chilli or what… maybe it's made out of Soy or something. I will have to ask Tails later.

Sonic seemed to be hitting the dirt or something because it looks painful.

He seemed to be digging or something at the ground.

I wonder what he's doing….


End file.
